secrets revealed
by cutiebear14
Summary: So0o0o0 sorry super late update....here's chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna-san.I'm cutiebear14. **

**and this is THE first fanfic that I've made. Please bear with me. Oh and don't forget to leave reviews. Arigato. ()**

**disclaimer: I do not…I repeat DO NOT own alice academy[though I really wish I did!**

-------------------

**Secrets revealed**

Chapter 1: Start of trouble

Mikan's dream:

"NO! I can't let you." A woman said as tears flow down her face.

"I'm sorry dear but it's the only way we can do to save her." A man said trying to comfort the woman.

" But, she's only three years old! I'll go with her!"

"No you can't! I'd b too risky. If you were with her then they might find her."

"But….but…"she was cut off by her tears. "Yuka" the man said facing her.

"Look, I know its hard. Let's face it. Her alice is just too powerful. Who knows what the AAO might do to her if they found out. Not to mention the academy as well."

Yuka's sobs lessened. She was starting to understand the situation.

"you're right. And I know otou-san would take care of her demo I'm still worried, what if something happens to her? Especially with her condition."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"I guess so"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"hhhmmmmmmmm……….huh?"

1

2

3

4

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm late! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! And Jin-jin' s first period. I'm surely dead!" our favorite, now 12 year old brunette said as she was running around her room doing her morning routine and immediately rushed out of her 3-star room. For the past two years of staying in the academy, our very own Sakura Mikan has improved very much. Aside from academics [she's getting smarter but not as smart as Hotaru or Iinchou,she also became more mature yet she remains a crybaby and pretty much still very dense.

Back to the story…..

She was running on the hallway and at the same time thinking about her dream.

"I wonder who those people were?" she asked herself. She was so engrossed with the dream that she didn't see someone walking….then….

BUMP!

"gomene"

"Tch. So it's butterflies today eh?"

Mikan was already fuming[ oh no! take cover hehehehe

"Natsume no Hentai!!! I'm gonna kill you!"

"And how are you gonna do that huh? Little girl." He said teasing her.

By now Mikan has already flared up she attacked Natsume! They both fell and are currently on a very awkward position, Mikan is on top of Natsume! But being as dense as she is, she never noticed their 'position' and continued to strangle him. Suddenly she felt something weird. Her heart ached. She removed her hands from his neck. She was still frozen till Natsume broke it.

"Oi butterflies. Get off me. Look I know you like me but we still have class idiot!"

She came back to her senses and got off him. Forgetting the pain

"gomenasai." It took her about a minute to realize what he said a while ago…

"what? In your dreams pervert"

"Tch.baka" he sai and left.

Mikan quickly took her medicine and drank it. Then she remembered….

"ah! Now I'm really late" and ran to the classroom

Meanwhile…

Natsume is already in the classroom and was about to go to his seat when he noticed that she wasn't there yet. He took his seat, and opened his manga.

Just then, Narumi came twirling towards the platform. He was wearing a pink frilly dress with butterfly wings. The whole class sweat dropped.

"ohayo minna-san! I have good news for you.! Today let's welcome two new students! Please come in."

Two boys entered which made the girls have hearts in their eyes except for Hotaru. The first boy had a bluish hair and wore glasses. He had a smile on his face which made most of the girls' hearts melt. The second boy had a dark brownish hair. [just imagine Eriol and Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura In short, they were very handsome.

"well then, please introduce yourselves" Narumi said.

"hai "

"ohayo. I'm Satoshi Kinomoto and I have the dream and fortune alice. In other words, I can tell the future and make prophecies." The first boy said.

The class was full of oohs and aahs. Then the second boy was about to start,

"ohayo. I'm ta—" he got cut off by a loud bang at the door. It revealed a panting brunette.

"gonena-" she was about to say but stopped when she saw the two people in front of her.

"_huh? Why does he look so familiar? Have I seen him before?"_

"_is it really her? It's impossible. Could it be?"_

Suddenly, he ran towards Mikan and hugged her which was a big shock to EVERYONE in the room.

"Mikan-chan" he said with tears from his eyes.


	2. he's who?

**Hello again people! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Special mention:**

**Kradraven**

**Animasya18**

**GAFABuloSo**

**Lilgurlanima**

**Laumiki**

**I really appreciate it. I promise I'll try my best to make this story good.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: he's who?

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, he ran towards Mikan and hugged her which was a big shock to everyone in the room._

"_Mikan-chan" he said with tears from his eyes._

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Huh?" Mikan stared at a boy's eyes. Failing to notice that all eyes were on them especially a pair of jealous crimson eyes.

"_Who does this guy think he is! Hugging __MY__ Mikan"_ he was already thinking of ways to torture the new student when he noticed a small tear coming from our brunette's pretty face.

"Ta Taka-kun?"

"Yup. it's me." Mikan hugged him again. Bringing more rage inside a certain flame caster. The room was starting to feel hot.

"Taka-kun! You don't know how much I've missed you" they both released from the hug. Taka faced her again and noticed something….

"Wait. Mikan tell me… did it happen again?" he said in a whisper but still it reached Natsume's ears after all, one can always hear even the tiniest detail when it comes to the one you love right? Anyways, he stopped heating up the whole room to everyone's relief. All of them had the same question running on their minds _"who is this guy and what is he talking about"_

"_This baka is hiding something from me. And I'm gonna find out what it is."_ was all in the mind of Hotaru.

"In the mean time, I'll be selling pictures of these two bakas. I'll be rich. She added as she took out her trusty camera and had rabbit signs on her eyes. Koko read her mind and sweat dropped.

"_Is she really Mikan's best friend?"_ He asked himself

Back to Mikan and Taka…

She just nodded Taka started to panic.

"What?!" he said out loud. The class once again stared at them.

"Let's go" he said.

"Huh where?" She asked. Taka came closer and said

"C'mon I'll take you to the clinic. I just found you, and I won't allow anything bad happening to you" he said loud enough for her to hear.

"Iye. It's okay I'm fine really."

"No. Its bad enough that you're here when you should be at home!" he said almost dragging her to the door but was stopped by voice.

"Oi. What do you think your doing?" from the way he said it, one can really tell that this person is already pissed.

Taka stopped and stared no glared at him while Natsume glared back. Mikan noticed this and stopped them.

"Taka-kun. I'm fine really please stop."

"Fine" he said and smiled at Mikan as Mikan smiled at Narumi sensei saying to continue. Narumi got the message and smiled back as she went to her seat.

"Okay now let's assign your partners." Narumi said.

"Ah! Ummm Satoshi-kun your partner or shall I say partners are Anna and Nonoko."

"Hai sensei."

"Taka-kun. Your partner will be Sumire Shouda." Sumire squealed in delight. She was so delighted that she got a handsome boy as her partner. Too bad for her, Taka disapproved.

"Um sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Could Mikan-chan be my partner?"

"_This guy is really getting on my nerves"_ Natsume thought

"Demo Mikan already has a partner." Natsume was relieved? Suddenly Taka and Satoshi came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Narumi's face was very pale and full of worries. Mikan saw the sudden change of expression her sensei had.

"_What could Taka possibly say to make hi….oh no! he probably old him my secret! Ahhh….nobody must not know especially Hotaru and Natsume"_ she thought and his never escaped our little mind reader.

"Umm…Mikan…."

"H hai se sensei."

"Could I talk to you outside?" Mikan stood up and headed for the door. The whole class wondered why.

"Mikan-chan please tell me honestly…did you know about it?"

"About what?"

"About your other alice."

"Hai"

"Are you okay? I mean your alice…" Mikan understood what he was trying to say[that's a start.

"Don't worry sensei. My condition has nothing to do with my alice. I was born this way."

"Alright. But tell me if it happens again okay." He said and she nodded in response.

"Let's get inside" he was about to when he felt a hand grabbing him.

"Nani?"

"Um sensei…could you not tell any of them about this."

"Sure now let's go."

"Hai" back to her cheerful self.

"Okay Taka's partner will be both Natsume and Mikan. I'll get going then Ja. Oh and there are no classes today ." and completely left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how is it so far? Please review. **

**I know your anxious to know who Taka is but you'll know soon enough I think. **

**Gomene It's actually up to my imagination…I just sort them out.**

**Arigato.**


	3. taka101

**Minna-san!**

**Gonene for the late update. I can't type my chapter 3 because our classes started last Wednesday. So I was busy and I still have to make the rest of the chapters on my notebook plus doesn't always work on my computer. And I know you're all wondering what Mikan's alice is, I still used the same as the manga which is the steal, erase and copy. So gomene if you thought it was something else.**

**Anyway…thanks for the reviews!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Taka 101

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Flashback:_

"_Okay Taka's partner will be both Natsume and Mikan. I'll get going then Ja. Oh and there are no classes today." and completely left._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Teka-kun, let's take our seat." Mikan said as she dragged him to their seat.

Meanwhile in the mind of Sumire Shouda, _"you will pay for this Mikan Sakura."_

Back to them…

As they took their seat, they saw three figures coming their way.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" the three spoke.

"Ohayo Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Yuu-kun."

"Ohayo….uhhh…ummm" Yuu said

"Takayuki….you can call me Takayuki since you are Mikan's friends." [Taka and Takayuki are the same person…Taka is short for Takayuki Taka replied.

"Hai" they said.

"Um…Takayuki-kun.what's your alice?" Nonoko asked curiously

"That's right! What's your alice Taka?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Huh? But I thought you already knew my alice!"

"Umm…no."

He was about to shout at her but he remembered something…

"_Oh yeah! Mom and Dad didn't want her to know anything about alices" _he thought. He noticed the stares of the people around him obviously waiting for an answer.

"Umm…I have the elemental alice. I am able to control the elements wind, earth, water and fire"

The class was full of oohs and ahhs.

"it nothing really. Its not even half of what Mikan can do?" he said with a small laugh but was cut by an "ouch!" due to Mikan purposely stomping on his foot without letting anyone notice.

"What?" the class said.

"W-what are you talking about Taka-kun?" she said as if she doesn't know.

"_They don't know about my other alice so please keep quiet about it."_ She said through mind speak.

"Umm…w-what I mean to say was…my alice is nothing compared to Mikan when she gets emotional." He said in a teasing tone.

"You got that right" Hotaru said fixing her invention.

"Hey!" Mikan said

"Why do you have to be so mean? Aren't I your BEST FRIEND?" Mikan continued as she cried waterfalls.

"She's your best friend?" Taka asked surprised. [Who wouldn't be? A sweet girl's best friend is the ice princess

"Hai" she replied with a smile

"w-what…h-how…since when? How come I don't know who she is? He asked and a whole lot more

BAKABAKABAKABAKA.

"Ouch! Who Did that?"

"Takayuki-sama…daijobou?" Satoshi asked. Ever since they were small, Satoshi was always there for his best friend.

"I'm fine."

"Who did this to Takayuki-sama?" Satoshi asked very angry.

"I did. Got a problem with that?" Hotaru said as she pointed her baka gun towards them.

"Hotaru, please don't do that" Mikan said as she tried to stop her best friend.

"Umm…Mikan-chan?" a voice said.

"Eh?" She said trying to find where the voice came from. It was from Koko.

"Nani"

"Ano…I wan't to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

Somewhere in the classroom…

"_What is this guy going to say? Could it be he likes Mikan?!"_ Natsume thought.[haha like that's gonna happen

"What did you mean when you said we should not know your secret…especially Hotaru and Natsume."

"Umm..." Mikan started to say trying to find a good excuse .but was cut by Hotaru.

"Oi Baka…what is this baka talking about? She said referring to Mikan and Koko.

"na-nandemonai Hotaru" Mikan said.

"Well I gotta go show Taka around…Coming Taka?" she said as fear is clearly shown by the way she speaks.

"Huh? Oh yeah" he said walking towards her.

"Ja ne" She said and left within a second.

After they left…

"Something's not right here" Ruka said

"I know that baka is hiding something from us more importantly from me." Hotaru said.

"So you really do care for her huh?" Koko said in a teasing tone.

Hotaru did not reply. Instead, she got her Baka gun and shot him 3 times.

"What are we going to do Hotaru-chan?" Yuu asked

"I have a plan" Hotaru smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I finished the third one! Sorry but I can't update any quicker but I'll try.**

**So by now…you guys already have clues to who Taka really is…let your imagination run.**

**Thanks for the reviews. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. who are you?

**Minna-san! Gomene for the long,lo0ng update. rarely goes to my **

**internet if you know what I mean. so without further adieu…I give you chapter 4.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: who are you?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_What are we going to do Hotaru-chan?" Yuu asked_

"_I have a plan" Hotaru smirked._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….Mikan and Taka

After the tour around gakuen alice,

"well, that's about it." Mikan said as they were walking near the sakura tree.

"ne, Taka-kun let's rest for a while,I'm kinda tired."

"already?! Well I guess that's what you get for being so restless." He said jokingly.

"mou" she said as she was preaparing herself for a little fight. [they always do that before.

As she was about to attack, she suddenly felt she was loosing her balance but managed to stop herself.

"Mikan!"

"I'm okay. It's okay. I just need to sit down." She said as she walked to the sakura tree and sat down.[lucky Natsume wasn't there

"are you sure you're okay?" taka asked very worried.[who wouldn't be? I mean for a very overprotective brother!

"yeah. I'm fine. Really."

"okay. But drink your medicine just in case."

"hai" she said cheerfully but suddenly turned into a small frown.

"nani?"

"I already drank the last medicine I brought with me. But I have some more in my room. I better go get it." She said trying to stand but taka stopped her.

"NO. I'll get it.. just stay right here." He left.

She rested her head on the trunk and remembered…….

Flashback:

"sakura-san"

"sakura-san"

"huh? Who's there?" she said trying to find who is calling her.

Suddenly, a man with a white mask appeared before her.

Back to the present:

Taka got to Mikan's room and quickly took her medicine. When he got out of the room,someone happened to pass by.

"_what is this guy doing in MY mikan's room?"_[guess who?

"oi. What do you think your doing?" he managed to say.

"none of your business Hyuuga!"

"what's that?" he asked referring to mikan's medicine.

"I said it's none of your business!" he left.

Back to the flashback….

"who are you? What do you want?" she said obviously scared.

"My name is Persona."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I'm done. Again, sorry if this chapter is short. I know its kinda disappointing that I'm giving you a short chapter after a long wait but I'll try to upload chapter 5 tommorow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is chapter 5.**

**hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_who are you? What do you want?" she said obviously scared._

"_My name is Persona."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"what do you want?"

"you do know that you posses very powerful and rare alices right?"

She nodded in reply.

"I want you to do missions" [boy…he's so straight to the point!

"na-nani?" she asked confused

"_is this girl stupid or what?"_ persona thought

Unfortunately for him, she read his mind.

"I am not stupid! And what if I don't agree?" she said stubbornly.

"then I am afraid that your friends will get hurt Sakura-san.

Mikan was shocked.

"_get hurt? Hotaru, ruka-pyon,anna,nonoko,koko,yuu and natsume?_

She fell on her knees.

"no! don't hurt them. Onegai"

"just do my missions."

"I'll do anything just don't hurt them" with that persona vanished..

End of flashback

Mikan was looking at the direction where persona vanished.

"mikan-chan" a voice called her attention.

"huh. Taka-kun" she said snapping back into reality

"is anything bothering you? You were staring into space."

"betsuni"

"ok. Here's your medicine"

She drank it.

"you okay now?"

"I'm fine. I guess I should just stay in my room."

"I'll take you there."

"no need. I can manage"

"it's ok. I don't mind"

"no. just enjoy the day. I don't wanna ruin it for you."

"but--"he was about to say when he noticed that mikan was no longer there.

"mi-kan?"

Mikan already reached her room and lied down on her bed. She was about to close her eyes when a figure appeared before her. It was persona!

"dark angel"

"huh? What do you want now sensei?"

"you have a mission. Meet me at the northern woods tonight at 8 p.m."

Mikan was silent. She hated doing missions but she has no choice. As if reading her mind, persona said…

"and remember my little dark angel, if you don't come, who knows what will happen to your precious friends." He jumped off from her window.

Mikan was really scarred. She wanted to protect her friends. She was already crying, thinking of what might happen if she doesn't follow orders. Soon, she fell asleep. By the time she woke up, it was already late and she was hungry. So she went to the cafeteria to get some dinner.

At the cafeteria…

"mikan-chan over here!" voices called out to her.

she spotted them and went over.

"hi guys" she said as she grabbed her food and sat next to them.

"where have you been?" hotaru asked in monotonous voice.

"yeah. We didn't see you at lunch" yuu added.

"I was in my room. I guess I fell asleep. hehehe gomene if I made you worried.

"no one would be worried for an idiot like you." Natsume said.

"mou"

"_so she was in her room when that guy went there" _he thought to himself.

"what jealous now are we?"koko asked.

"_shut up koko or do you wanna die early?_

"no sir" everyone was wondering what they were talking about but nonetheless didn't care. They knew how koko loved to play around and read other's minds especially natsume's. though they don't really know why. [but we do!

all of them continued eating and chatting except for mikan who barely touched her food and was staring into space.

"uh..mikan-chan? Daijobou?"

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. She noticed the stares.

"I'm fine"

"you sure? I mean you barely touched your food" nonoko added.

"I guess so. I'm just thinking. Gomene."

"tch. Since when do you think?" natsume said waiting for her to explode. But she didn't. they were shocked. Never did mikan allow anyone insult her without putting off a fight except for hotaru of course.

Mikan was playing her food when she realized.

"Ah! What time is it?"

" it's 7:30 why?"

"what? Already? I have to go…or else I'll be late!" she ran outside and to her room.

"What is she hiding?" Natsume and hotaru thought at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh yeah! Chapter 5 is done! **

**I'm kinda having some problems with the story…please I need all the help I coud get which means support, suggestions and more importantly..REVIEWS.**

**I thank you in advance.**


	6. the mission

Hello

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating! It's because of tests….but finally its over!!**

**I'm NOT deleting my story people…**

**Thank you people for the reviews….**

**I'm know you've been waiting so long so here it is…**

--

Chapter 6: the mission

--

_Flashback_

"_Ah! What time is it?"_

"_It's 7:30 why?"_

"_What? Already? I have to go…or else I'll be late!" she ran outside and to her room._

"_What is she hiding?" Natsume and Hotaru thought at the same time._

--

Mikan was already in the northern forest with her mask on. She thought persona was late so she sat down to rest. She failed to notice that someone was on the branches.

"It's about time you got here"

"Eh?" Mikan looked up to see……..

"Na-na-natsume!!

"Tch."

"Um…ano….where's Persona?"

"Here" he went out from nowhere.

"So you've finally arrived Dark Angel"(can't think of another name…)

"Ehehehe…gomenasai sensei."

"Just get on with it Persona!" Natsume was getting impatient.

Persona looked at Natsume and smirked while Natsume glared.

"So what's the mission sensei?" Mikan asked in cold manner. (kinda like the way Hotaru talks)

"You're mission is to get the disc which the AAO stole." Persona said without any much care….

"_why do I have to give these stupid missions….I'm so tired of this..."_ it's the only thing running in his mind right now. (A/N: imagine persona saying this in a girly way…I know, he's OOC on the inside…)

Back to the story…

"Question?" Mikan asked

They both looked at her.

"What does this disc contain?" she asked

"It's highly confidential"

"Why on earth would I get something when I don't know what it's about." Mikan retorted. (What a complete change of attitude)

Persona wanted to say something to get back at her but…

"Just get on with it!" Natsume said obviously getting more impatient by the second.

"Right"

Persona gave them the map to the where the AAO's current headquarters are. And without another minute to spare, they left.

At the AAO headquarters…

"There are so many of them" Dark Angel said as she looked around using her newly copied x-ray alice.

Too bad Natsume wasn't there anymore.

"Na Na Natsume!"

"Urusai"

"You don't have to leave me there you know"

"_What's with this girl? Once second she's cold now she's acting like Mikan. Why am I thinking of that polka dotted panties girl"_ he thought.

"You're too slow baka. Just get the disc and I'll distract those freaking men."

Fastforward…

"I got the disc" she said

"Then let's go" he said still fighting off some of the members.

Quickly, they out and had gone back to the academy.

At the Academy…

"Well done kuro neko, dark angel. Not even a scratch"

"Whatever. Here's your stupid disc.

"You're dismissed"

With that, Natsume walked back to his room. Halfway, he decided to go to the Sakura tree first.

Mikan was near the tree when she heard someone's thoughts.

"_Who is this dark angel? Why does she look so familiar? Argh! Why can't I figure out who she is!"_ he thought.

Mikan smiled to herself. Satisfied that her secret was still safe.

"_She's kinda weird though….mysterious kind of weird."_he added

That thought made Mikan frown.

"_Why you! I'm gonna get you for that Natsume Hyuuga!"_she thought as she started thinking of ways to torture the precious neko. She walked back to her room . Then she realized.

"How can I be so stupid. I could've just teleported myself here!"

"well at least it made me sleepy."

She did her nightly routine and went to bed fast asleep.

**So…how'd you like it? Comments are highly accepted.**

**Please review.**


	7. the invite

**Hey there again.**

**I'm so terribly sorry for the super uber duper late update. I honestly don't know what I'm doing already. I'm stuck in my story…..I don't know what's next. I lost all the plan that I made for the story….due to the series of tests my school is giving me every week….so stressful! Anyway, I'm not here to talk about my problems but type the story. Hopefully, those lost plans would still be hidden somewhere in my brain.**

**--**

chapter 7: invite

--

_Flashback:_

"_Why you! I'm gonna get you for that Natsume Hyuuga!"she thought as she started thinking of ways to torture the precious neko. She walked back to her room . Then she realized. _

"_How can I be so stupid. I could've just teleported myself here!"_

"_Well at least it made me sleepy."_

_She did her night routine and went to bed fast asleep._

--

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan said. Surprisingly she's early.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" the class replied. Well mostly.

Suddenly, Taka arrived. All the girls started giggling and squealing. It was only yesterday that he came to Gakuen Alice with Satoshi. Not surprisingly, they instantly had a fan club. Guess who their president is

"ohayo Takayuki-sama!"Sumire best known as Permy, the president of the newly named club NastumeRukaTaka greeted.

But Taka, simply ignored her and walked straight past her to Mikan and her friends who were now giggling.

"Geez Taka. You sure have a lot of fangirls and you've only been here a day or two…kinda like Natsume." She said as she giggled with Anna and Nonoko.

"I know. It's so hard to be handsome." He joked. He earned a smack in the head from Mikan.

"yeah you are" she replied sarcastically.

"hehehe. So feeling better now?" he whispered.

"yup" she replied.

He was about to ask another question when suddenly, Hotaru appeared. Mikan being Mikan, the sight of her best friend makes her excited. So she ran towards her to give her a big hug only to meet her one and NOT only baka gun. Taka noticed this and quickly pulled Mikan aside just as soon as Hotaru pulled the trigger.

"ow. What did you do that for Taka?"



"Idiot! Can't you see she was gonna hit you with that thing?!"

"what do you care? She gets hit by my bakagun everyday!" Hotaru said. still as emotionless as ever!

"it's none of your business!"

Hotaru was silenced. She then spoke. "well I don't care if it's my business or not. I'm not here to talk to you but to Mikan….privately.

She dragged Mikan outside the classroom.

"what is it Hotaru?"

"why don't you come over to my room tonight."

"you mean like a sleepover?! Honto? Honto ni?!"

"yes. Come over at 7"

"Hai"

They both went back inside the classroom. Hotaru proceeded to her seat and continued working on her latest invention. And Mikan, well she also went to her seat with a big smile plastered upon her cute face. Wondering how much fun they'll be having tonight. And that it's the best day of her life.

After a while, Natsume arrived. As somewhat part of his daily routine, he expected a greeting from someone: Permy. just kidding Mikan duh! But unfortunately, nothing came. He began to search around the classroom until he found her. He saw her with the same smile she had on a while ago while Taka was looking at her.

Natsume became jealous and called for Koko.

"Natsume"

"read polka's mind"

"why? Jealous now are we Natsume?"

"I know polka is hiding something and I want to know what it is.-wait…! I don't have to explain to you!

"if you say so"

Koko read Mikan's mind. Natsume, who was getting more and more anxious to know what Mikan was thinking. He was starting to think many thoughts that would make him even more jealous. He was about to burst when he heard Koko laugh.

"what is she thinking?"

"nothing much"

"tell me"

"she's just thinking of her sleepover at Hotaru's. that's all. What did you think was going on in her mind?"

Natsume didn't answer and went to his seat.



--

**Really sorry for the late update….i'll try to type as soon as I can….Promise…No more stuffs like deleting this story.**


End file.
